extrañas confusiones
by yukiothedevil
Summary: Maria sabe que escuchar conversaciones ajenas esta mal,pero cuando esas conversaciones tratan sobre un "trio" que involucra a sus dos jovenes y hermosas hermanas menores,no puede evitar escuchar lo que se dice,aunque eso lleve a mas problemas de los que hay...


EXTRAÑAS CONFUSIONES

María iba caminando por los cuarteles de S.O.N.G tranquilamente pensando en sus cosas,ya era mediodía así que iba a encontrarse con sus hermanas para almorzar en la cafetería del cuartel,no había nada anormal ese día,hasta que oyó una voz proveniente del pasillo continuo.

-por favor Cris-sempai!- era la voz de Kirika

-se lo pedimos,es muy importante para nosotras-la otra voz pertenecía a Shirabe

-ya les dije que la respuesta es "NO!"-

al parecer le estaban pidiendo algo a Yukine Cris,la usuaria con la que sus jóvenes hermanas vivían cuando ella no se encontraba.

María pensó en salir y preguntar que ocurría hasta que escucho lo que dijo Kirika a continuación

-por favor,senpai!se lo ruego haga un trio con nosotras!-Grito Kirika,agachando su cabeza frente a su senpai

lo que María escuchaba la dejo en shock,iba a reclamarles hasta que volvieron a hablar,así que decidió seguir escuchando

-ya les dije que no,ustedes son muy jóvenes para mi-repetía Cris su negativa

-si es solo por eso,créame!le podemos demostrar lo buena que somos,ya hemos tenido experiencia con esto,otras veces-

" _ **otras veces"?,a que se refería Kirika con "otras veces"?**_ -se preguntaba María por las cosas que llegarían a hacer sus jóvenes niñas a sus espaldas,y mas importante con quien.

-así?con quienes?-pregunto Cris,curiosa,y por suerte para María podría resolver su incógnita

-ya sabe,con Hibiki-san,Miku-san,elfnein y con Tsubasa-san-respondió Shirabe-como ve tenemos mucha experiencia en esas cosas-

 _ **con tantas?y con Tsubasa tambien?eso me recuerda...**_ -

entonces María recordo un día en el que Tsubasa llego tarde al cuartel general,lo raro es que ese día luego de su llegada también venia con Shirabe y Kirika...

 **flashback**

-mmm donde estaran esas niñas?-se preguntaba el comandante María junto con Cris y Hibiki ya habían llegado a su trabajo,pero no había rastro de las demas hasta que una sonriente Tsubasa entro al centro de mando donde se encontraban

-lamento la tardanza comandante,me distraje un poco anoche-revelaba la sakimori sonriente como nunca antes lo había hecho o muy pocas veces...

-descuida Tsubasa,ademas aun faltan...-

-lamentamos la tardanza,nos quedamos un poco tarde anoche así que nos quedamos dormidas,lo sentimos-dijeron con una reverencia,mostrando su arrepentimiento

-descuiden,ustedes dos aun son jovenes,es algo normal,muy bien es hora de trabajar-dijo el comandante poniendose manos a la obra

 **fin flashback**

 _ **habrá sido eso?!Tsubasa estuvo en un trió con mis hermanas?!de-de seguro son imaginaciones mias...ire a preguntarle ahora**_!-y así con gran apuro María corrió desde donde estaba al centro de mando donde se encontraba la peliazul,para resolver sus dudas

-Tsubasa!-grito María entrando agitadamente al lugar

-Maria?que ocurre?te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada la sakimori

-deja eso para después hay algo que debo preguntarte?-dijo María ignorando las palabras de Tsubasa

-de acuerdo...de que se trata?-interrogo Tsubasa

-tu...tu tuviste...-a María le costaba decir su pregunta,tal vez por que le asustaba la respuesta-tu tuviste un trio con mis hermanas?!-solto María de golpe

-ahh,era eso,por supuesto que si,fue muy divertida esa noche,por que lo preguntas?-respondio la sakimori sin problemas

-AH!lo sabia,eso fue lo que paso cuando llegaste tarde el otro día?-siguio preguntando María,sin comprender la tranquilidad de la peliazul

-por supuesto!la había pasado tan bien esa noche en el trio,que al día siguiente me costo un poco mas levantarme,pero no me arrepiento de nada-dijo Tsubasa recordando esa noche con las jovenes usuarias

-ah-ah...ah...-Maria no podía articular palabra"la paso bien esa noche"?"no se arrepentia"?

María sentia que en cualquier momento entraria en shock,hasta que sintió que alguien mas entraba a la habitación donde estaban

-AH! María!aquí estabas,te estábamos esperando,vamos a almorzar juntas?-pregunto Kirika energética como siempre

-hoy serviran estofado y arroz-decia Shirabe detras de esta

María no sabia como reaccionar,sus dos hermosas hermanas,a las que creyo los seres mas puros e inocentes del mundo haciendo esa clase de cosas impuras,solo pudo reaccionar de una manera...

aceptarlo

María puso una mano en el hombre de Kirika y en el de Shirabe,las vio ah ambas y les dijo

-Kirika,Shirabe,creo que como su hermana mayor me cuesta un poco creerlo,pero eh visto como han crecido,ya no son esas dos pequeñas que cuidaba,ahora son mayores,no son adultas,pero ya no son una niñas,asi que hagan lo que hagan,yo las aceptare-dicho esto,las abrazo a ambas y ellas le correspondieron

luego de eso María sonreia con un par de lagrimas en sus ojos y salio de la habitación rumbo a la cafetería,las demas solo se le quedaron viendo como esta salia,la mayoria con una mirada de confusion

-que le ocurrio a María?-preguntaba Kirika confundida

-le dijo algo Tsubasa-san?-interrogo Shirabe a la sakimori

-ni idea,solo le dije de esa vez que salimos al karaoke,y como cantamos tanto que quede agotada-

-Oh,recuerdo eso,hay que volver a ir,fue muy divertido,pero Cris-senpai no quiere cantar un trio con nosotras-dijo la pequeña rubia mirando a su senpai

-ya les dije que sus voces y la mia son diferentes,sus voces de niña no quedan con la de una adulta como yo-dijo Cris inflando el pecho

-ya ya,vayamos todos,de seguro Tachibana y Kohinata querrán venir,es muy des estresante la verdad-

-asi es!le avisamos a María tambien?-pregunto Kirika emocionada

-yo se lo dire luego,por ahora volvamos al trabajo,ya casi termina la hora del almuerzo-dijo Tsubasa volviendo a su puesto

-bien!-respondieron las otras usuarias al unisono

 _ **mientras tanto con maría...**_

María se encontraba en la cafeteria comiendo todo lo que podía y bebiendo un tarro de cerveza,con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos,ya que a pesar de lo que había dicho aun le costaba asimilar lo de sus hermanas

si tan solo supiera que solo se trataba de una inocente salida de amigas al karaoke...

 ** _SE ME OCURRIO ESTO POR UNA IMAGEN QUE VI xD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE,tengo un par de proyectos mas,cuando los tenga bien estructurados los subire,adios_**


End file.
